demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Riders
Dragon Riders (Shur'tugal in elvish) are an order of peacekeepers, warriors and heroes made up of mortals, demigods, elves and a unique speces of dragons called: Paired Dragons. At they`re prime dragon riders kept peace between raes and nations for millenia but as the grew more powerful they became arrogant and were betrayed. The order fell and almost all the dragons were hunted to extinction, all but a handful of eggs. All who have now hatched. The unique dragons have the ability to choose a life partner. When they are inside they're egg they choose someone who is or will be alive and they are destined to meet and become rider and dragon. When they meet the dragon hatches and a mark is formed on the rider's hand its called a ''gedwëy ignasia ''meaning 'Shining Palm' in elvish. The rider then receives certien attributes on top of they're own. Attributes *The rider becomes elf-like in both apperance and abilites making them stronger, smarter and faster. *They gain a weaker version of telephathy. They may read minds, protech minds and take information. *They may live a very long life, a few millenia at most. *The ability to use magic but will require training to do so. *They're mind becomes far more powerful, being able to process more, think faster and figure more things out Bond The bond between rider and dragon is extremely powerful. When near eachother they get into a mindfram when both they're minds are one and two at the same time. When far away they still sence the others emotions and sometimes they're thoughts but its far weaker. At long range if a rider's feelings are strong enough and he/she wishes the dragon to do something, the dragon will obey. The bond between dragon and rider can be compared to the bond between parent and child. Patron (Main Article: New Gods) When he earns his godhood back the former god of dragons, Zachary will become the patron of dragon riders. Training Rider's almost always go to elves for they're training. However this dose not mean that they must. Some rider's learn as they travel or just learn as they live. Much of a rider's training revolves around making the dragon and rider to become co-dependant on each other. Combat '''is another important part of a rider's training they must learn both ground and ariel combat. When fully trained and ready a dragon rider can win a battle totally on their own. '''Strategy is very important. Dragon riders are no simply warriors they are heroes and peacekeepers so they must be very smart and cunning. Magic is key to a rider's power. All riders are skilled magicians and are very powerful. The extent of their training depends on their teachers. Some don't know as much as others. Others will learn different brands of magic and some will learn another. Magic is very important but not very consistent Culture is very often taught to help with negotiations. All to often when someone is talking to another culture and dosent know anything about them they will often offend them. So learning this is apart of a rider's training. Gear All riders need a series of gear and supplies *Dragon Saddle *Dragon Armor *Saddle Bags *Rider's weapons (look at: Brightseel) *Rider's Armor *Food and water *Maps *GPS *Currency *Laptop Duites The main duty of a dragon rider is to be a peace keeper, however they are incouraged to have other occupations over the corse of they're life e.g. *Healer *Teacher *Priest *Philosopher Life The Life of a Dragon Rider is a hard one. They are always on the move and can never settledown. With they're long life they will often out-live they're loved ones. So the few riders who wish to have a family will often marry an being whos life will be equally long. They live as warriors, heroes and peacekeepers. List of Dragon Riders Category:The Demigod World Category:Organizations